


Hellebore

by EmeraldFalcon



Series: 13 Deadly Herb Series [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-23
Updated: 2012-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-02 10:05:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldFalcon/pseuds/EmeraldFalcon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry vanishes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hellebore

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I do not own Harry Potter However I do own the original male characters in each section of the series. They where created for my own enjoyment. I am just letting Harry play with them!

Harry wondered throughout Grimmauld, it was a week before they were set to return to Hogwarts for their sixth year and once again he was wondering the upper levels of the house unable to sleep. All around him where snoring and sleeping Weasley's and Order members. Reaching the upper most floor he walked over to one of the room Molly had deemed 'unsafe'. He had been there before and the room fascinated him.

Opening the door he smiled about the dark room. He whispered a spell and dim lights alit around the room. Two tall bookcases stood on the left wall next to a dark wooden desk and chair. Each had books and papers piled on top of them with bottles of ink and quills stored everywhere. Pieces of chalk lay scattered about the floor as well as old trinkets and other strange devices he hopes to name.

Along the far wall was a door that he assumed led to a closet. He had yet to open it wanting to sort through everything in this room first. Walking over to the left side he sat on the window seat looking out at the field. This place was like a prison to him, he wanted to get out so desperately. Turning to the door he used a spell to shut and lock it before throwing up a silencing ward.

He turned to the large piles of parchments when he heard a bang from behind the closet door. Frowning Harry stood and walked up to the door laying a hand upon the wooden surface. He felt whatever was behind the door slam up against it once more and he fell back in surprise. Looking up at the door he saw small gashes appearing from the other side.

Standing slowly he closed the distance to the door looking inside peering straight into darkness. He could see absolutely nothing. Grabbing the door knob he slowly turned it trying not to wince at the loud squeaking sound it made. His breath came it short gasps of air

It seemed almost agonizingly slow as he opened the door not daring to let his eyes look away. Opening the door fully his mouth fell open in shock and he took a few steps back.

A tall statue stood within the closet. The large stone pedestal seemed a stark contrast to the sharp edges of the statues main form. A male figure on a single knee the other propped a single arm resting against it. The form looked almost human if it weren't the claw like appendages at its wrists and ankles. The other clawed hand was stretched out as if clawing where the door had just been alive. Trailing his eyes further up the statue he found the menacing look on the face. Fangs clear as day and long ears where framed by two large curled horns that formed from the sides of his forehead. Jagged rough hair fell to the statues shoulders and two large wings looked cramped together pressed clear against the statues back unable to stretch, as if confined by the closet itself.

Harry sighed in slight relief, yes the statue was terrifying in appearance but it was just a statue. Looking up into the stone eyes of the statue he whispered, "You don't belong in there do you? Perhaps next to the window? Hmm, wonder if a hovering spell can lift you out of there. Worth a shot right?" Harry shook his head, he was talking to a statue man he had to be sleep deprived.

Pulling out his wand he pointed it at the statue a hovering spell on his lips faltered as he looked at the outstretched hand the fingers curled into a half closed fist.

Harry frowned and blinked a few times before shrugging, "I must be losing it with this lack of sleep thing. Even things of stone are moving now."

He growled at himself casting the spell the statue lifted a bare few centimetres from the ground and Harry could feel his magic being pulled from him to support such a heavy object.

Backing up a few steps he guided the large statue next to the large window seat setting it down to where it could face outside the window. Releasing the spell Harry groaned black spots appearing in his vision. The lack of sleep and him still recovering from his aunt's and uncle's 'tender loving care' was really taking a toll on him.

Coughing lightly he fell to his knees dropping his wand. That spell shouldn't have been so hard. He could barely feel his magic, like it had been drained. With a groan He fell forward his eyes closing the last thing he saw was a very flesh looking clawed foot touch the ground before him as his vision blackened and he fell to darkness.

Harry groaned as the light pierced through his closed eyes. Throwing an arm up to cover his eyes he let out a gentle whimper at the bright light. It wasn't until the sun seemed to drop from existence from the blanket of darkness did Harry's eyes snap open to see a dark purple scaled bat wing stretched over him blocking the suns bright rays.

His breath hitched and eyes widened as he followed the path of the wing only to see a very much alive statue from the night before. The man's skin now a healthy and beautiful sun brown, hair dark inky strands that brushed the broad shoulders. His eyes fell to the male's very real clawed hands that at the elbow began to pepper with dark purple scales and almost black claws that looked for lack of the better word, deadly.

Following the line up from the clawed hand his eyes met a pair of mismatched eyes, one gold the other a light lilac. Harry reached for his wand only to hear the man above him give a soft chuckle and lift the long wooden wand for the green eyed teen to see.

The man tossed it to the floor before leaning over Harry, his lips partying in a smirk to reveal long sharp fangs. Sharp claws came up to lay against Harry's chest and the boy shut his eyes tightly bringing in on himself much like he would do when his uncle bet him.

He was not expecting a warm tongue to stroke his cheek gently and his eyes opened wide in shock as he turned to face the man leaning over him. The man looked down at him, his mismatched eyes showing no anger or hate. The male leaned his head down nuzzling against Harry's neck like an attention starved animal.

The young teen lifted a hand carefully and cautiously touching one of the long curling horns on the males head only to receive a large and deep purr as he ran his finger tips along it. He looked down at the tall nuzzling male only to see the eyes looking up at him with love and longing. A look Harry thought he would never see directed at him. Bringing up his other hand he cupped the male's cheek with his fingers, brushing against a dark black collar that was wrapped around the winged man's throat.

Tipping the man's head to the side he examined the collar he had not noticed the other day and found his name engraved upon its surface. He looked back into the males eyes, "Who are you?"

The purple haired male let out an animalistic keen, human words beyond his understanding. Harry hushed the creature and gently pushed back against him forcing the male to stand completely before him which was awkward as the creature was a full foot taller than he. Walking over to the desk he found an open book he had not noticed before a picture of the very male behind him painted upon the page and a small passage below it.

"This creature is called an Incubirin Subment, much like its incubi cousins it feeds of the sexual energy and magic of its master. It is bound to one master for the rest of the master's life. If the master dies before choosing the next owner of the Incubirin Subment it will turn to stone and await for a powerful magic user to release him from his stone confinement. When first released the creature requires almost constant attention until consummation is complete. At this point of time the Incubirin Subment will be eternally bound to the magic wielder. Forced to obey until the cycle comes full turn once more."

Harry turned to stare at the creature only to look down as he saw the creature kneeling beside him. Sighing, the wizard reached forward to run his fingers through the Incubirin's hair. The creature mewled and leaned into the touches and Harry tilted its head up to look at him, "Is there a way to release you?"

The creature's eyes widen and he seemed to jump into action embracing the wizard's waist tightly keening in fear and despair. Bright gold and purple eyes stared up at him with the look of horror that shook Harry to his core. He couldn't help but wrap his arms around the creature tears coming to his eyes as the feeling over whelmed him. Loss, fear, despair, panic, worry all circled in his head like a dizzying storm and yet not a single one his own.

He gasped for air as the creature clung to him tightly and he laid his head between the two horns on the creatures head, "Alright, I understand. I'm sorry, I won'task again. Just please if you are ever displeased with me tell me. I couldn't bear to hurt another person. So many have died already."

The creatures emotions stilled almost immediately and he felt a shift beneath him. He pulled away and looked at the creature that was still kneeled upon the floor. The once human sized clawed feet seemed to morph and shift into a larger and beast like the talon toes digging into the wooden floor beneath them and the collar snapped and fell to the ground an eerie red mist curling from it as the creature lifted its head its one purple eye now a deep red and both were now slitted much like a cats.

Harry gulped and took a step back hitting the desk causing the book to fall and the page to flip to the picture of the creature before but this one appeared more menacing the one red eye glowing off the page almost and Harry's eyes fell to the script beneath it.

"At times when an Incubirin Subment comes across a magic user powerful enough to release him but to submissive to take control. He will then shift to an Incubirin Morpheum, a larger and more deadly and dominant version of an Incubirin Subment. If the magic user chooses to fight this beast and prove his dominance he will either revert the creature to its former form or meet his end upon the claws of the very beast he controlled. An Incubirin Morpheum is ruthless in its ways… No one has survived an encounter with this creature so it is unsure what happens to those who submit, because none have submitted before."

Harry turned back to the creature who looked up at him from where he was crouched on the floor a long talon hand now gripping the collar that had once imprisoned him. Harry took a step to the side and the creature hissed commandingly at him and the young wizard fell to his knees at the sound.

The creature stood and reached down wrapping the large talons about the boy wizard's neck in a firm yet unarming manner and Harry shut his eyes pulling back into himself fear gripping his heart like an iron grip. He felt himself being pulled against the chest of the creature before him and his head being tipped back.

A hiss resounded from the newly morphed creature above him and Harry slowly opened his eyes to stare directly into the mismatched red and gold eyes.

The taller male leaned down his voice dark and menacing, "Obey me and live. I am not cruel to those who submit. Fight and die by my talons. So which is it mortal? Do you want to Live or Die?"

Harry looked up at the tall winged male, "I need to live."

The Incubirin raised a long thin eyebrow, "Need? Not Want?"

Harry closed his eyes and let his head fall to the side. He had to complete his duty, his task. The prophecy was his to complete. He was already going to die, but this creature was not to be his death. Harry shrieked at two taloned thumbs pressed against his closed eyes and his mind was invaded roughly.

He let out a scream as memory after memory was ripped from the depths of his mind and played out like some sick home movie. Pain seemed to blister along his eyes and throat as he screamed out the agony of every memory. From the beating of his family, to the tasks he played for the wizarding world every year. The memories seemed to slow when harsher memories appeared, like those when him and Voldemort faced off, the death of his grandfather, and the one abuse that led him to being here instead of over there.

The pain slowly begin to fade as another presence soothed his mind from the harsh entry and retrieval. The talons where gently moved from his eyes and Harry groaned falling forward into the creatures arms before him. The same creature who had just invaded his mind and seen every aspect of his life. What was thecreature's goal in this?

There was a soft hiss from above him and he opened his eyes once more the eyes above him glowed with a fury he had never seen and the dark menacing voice resonated throughout the room, "First I will claim you then this Voldemort's head will roll, and you will live little wizard. I will be your reason to live," fangs flashed in the sunlight as a cruel yet softer smile played on the Incubirin's lips.

Harry felt the claws leave his person and he carefully stood completely. Looking up at the Incubirin who now leaned against the large stone pedestal he was once confined to. Harry frowned and slowly walked closer glancing over to where his wand lay on the ground. Lifting a hand he gently brushed a hand along the long curled horns of the tall male, and was surprised to see him turn into it.

The creature looked down at him and growled out, "You asked if I had a name yes?"

Harry frowned and nodded not really wanting to speak.

The Incubirin turned to face out the window, "I don't have one. We are born nameless."

The young wizard whispered, "Why did you do what you did?"

The mismatched eyes fell to look at him, "It is my right to know my submissive's life. If I am to protect you, then I need to know your, our enemies."

The wizard growled lightly defiance shining in his green eyes, "I have rights to my own memories and thoughts! You can't just do that to someone! It is not your right!"

The creature hissed darkly, "It is my right! You are mine to own and mine to claim!"

Harry balled up his fists, "I am not some possession to be owned! I've been beaten, abused, ordered around, controlled and manipulated enough in my life! I won'tlet it happen again! If you intend to enslave me and my will then strike me down now!"

Talons shot out and wrapped around his neck with bruising force, "Don't tempt me human! I will not enslave you but I will protect you at any costs! I saw your life childe and I won't be as they are! But you push my patience!"

Harry reached up and wrapped his hand around the scaled wrists as his breath came in short struggled gasps and the hand tightened further cutting off his air way. His eyes widened and he clawed at the wrist to make the creature let go. He looked up into the mismatched eyes pleadingly unable to speak and the talon loosed its grip before falling away completely and Harry fell to his knees gasping for breath.

As his breathing returned to normal he rasped out gently, "Fahr."

The creature turned and hissed, "Are you pushing your luck again wizard!"

Harry shook his head and coughed lightly, "I will call you Fahr."

Mismatched eyes widened and the creature knelt tipping Harry's head up so he could look down into the deep green eyes. Harry watched in surprise as the red eye flickered to purple for just a single moment before settling into the deep red.

Lips smashed against his own and Harry whimpered at the sudden contact. He felt the talons grip his shoulders gently pushing him back against the wooden floor of the room. The lips upon his seemed to smirk and massage and a deep purr lulled Harry into responding. The sheer warmth of the man above him almost overwhelming.

His lips parted as sharp fangs gently nip at his bottom lip and Fahr plunged his tongue deep into the caverns of the wizard's mouth pulling a moan from the smaller lips beneath his. Sharp talons tore at the shirt of the wizard the sharp tearing sound resonating through the room.

Harry gasped as the colder air brushed against his skin and sharp talons caress his flesh gently never drawing blood only leaving then red marks behind. Gasping the young wizard arched into the gentle touches the minor pain enhancing the pleasure of the simple touching.

It wasn't long before Fahr had him keening loudly in pleasure, arching and melting at each touch and caress of his talons. Leaning down he let his sharp fangs brush one of the dusky nipples beneath him eliciting another sweet sound from the small wizard. Hissing in pleasure he let his fangs ink into the flesh around the dusky skin earning a hiss of pain and pleasure from the small beauty. Sucking gently he was rewarded with the sweet red nectar that was the wizards blood. Every drop humming with magic that made him purr loudly.

Harry groaned as he felt the fangs release and a tongue run over the wound. He felt the sharp talons running along his hips tearing the fabric from the skin causing Harry to cry out at the cold air touching his heated member. Hissing out in parsletongue as he felt warm lips wrap around the tip and sharp fangs brush gently against the heated flesh.

Harry tilted his head back and lost himself in the waves of heated pleasure. The sucking and rimming sent him spiralling into pure ecstasy He could feel himself getting closer and closer to bursting and each time he felt like he was about to Fahr would back off and laugh in a heated chuckle.

The Incubirin leaned up and nipped at his ear, "Submit to me for all eternity. Do so and I will give you your heart's desire and free you from this world's grasp."

The wizard whimpered and keened as the fangs scraped along his throat once more. Is submitting all that bad? No he wouldn't be controlled again. He shook his head and cried out when the fangs sank into his throat and pulled his blood and magic out like a straw and pleasure shot through his veins making his toes curl at the sheer intensity.

The fangs retreated and the dark rumble, "I will not control you childe. I offer you a life without responsibilities you don't want. I offer a life without manipulative and hypocritical people. I offer you freedom."

Freedom, that very words stilled any resistance and his dark green eyes looked up into the mismatched ones looking for any deceit and found nothing.

"Give me Freedom" his voice calm.

Fahr smiled and crushed his lips against Harry's plunging his member deep within the wizard below him receiving a squeal of pain into the kiss and the Incubirin hissed pulling his lips away and stilling completely.

Harry squirmed beneath him pin shooting along his lower back and thighs. Gently taloned hands ran along the soft flesh gently trying to relax the tensed muscles. Slowly he let himself relax as the pained lessoned to a dull throb. Moaning in slight pain as Fahr began to move in and out of him slowly angling his hips as if looking for something.

Fahr growled lightly and thrust in roughly smirking as Harry arched and keened loudly at the last thrust. Chuckling to himself he gripped the pale hips beneath him and picked up his pace thrusting into the willing male beneath him.

Keening, it wasn't long before Harry wrapped his legs around the other male's waist pulling him closer allowing the other to thrust into him deeper than before. The green eyed male groaned and whispered random things in parsletongue, unable to get out other understandable words other than the sibilant hisses and keens.

Sharp taloned fingers dragged down Harry's pale hips drawing thin lines of blood as Fahr cried out his release dragging Harry to his with the unexpected pain. The two breathed deeply and Fahr leaned down and kissed along Harry's neck whispering, "Mine for all eternity," and with a his dark shadows engulfed the two and Harry's eyes widened and suddenly he knew what the last line meant,"No one has survived an encounter with this creature so it is unsure what happens to those who submit, because none have submitted before."

No one was known to submit, because none where ever seen from again.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ginny wondered up the steps, they had been looking for Harry all day and this was the last area that had not been checked. Slowly she opened the door of the room her mother said she couldn't have entered. Frowning she looked around the room finding it bare of anything other than a large stone pedestal.

Walking closer she touched the cold stone her eyes widening their on its surface was Harry's wand wrapped around it was a bunch of Hellebore. As she reached to touch it the flower curled as if alive wrapping tighter about the wand. Ginny's eyes widened as a deep fear settled in her heart she backed slowly out of the room shutting the door with a soft and timid click.

Harry was gone…

The End.


End file.
